Abra Kadabra Alakazam Academy
by P0w3r 2 4h3 Play3r
Summary: Zach, a heliolisk pokemorph, is forced out of his school by racism and bullying. Can he find sanctuary in the one and only all pokemorph school in the Sinnoh region: Abra Kadabra Alakazam Academy? I suck at summaries. Go easy on me, its my first pokemorph fan fiction.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Welcome among the ranks of stories left in my flash drive for who knows how long! No idea how far I'll get in this before I finally post this chapter. I could be done… or I could have procrastinated to the point at which this is the only chapter. Ill probably add something at the end of this chapter showing how far along I am. **

"Speak"

'Thought'

"_Poke speak"_

'_Poke thought'_

_::texting/phone::_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, and no single individual owns pokemorphs.**

'Just keep walking,' I think to my self, 'if I'm calm, maybe they wont notice me, maybe I can just walk home and be done with them for the da-'

"Hey lizard-boy!"

I sigh, 'No, that would've been too easy.' I turned to the extremely over weight teenage boy who shouted my "nickname" along with his two cackling companions, both considerably thinner than the one who called.

"Can I help you?" I asked in a monotone voice, waiting for the trio's "clever" comeback.

"Why are you so upset? Did your tail get caught in a doorway?" he asked with a tone that would make a baby feel that its intelligence had just been insulted.

"Alright Jake, I'll bite, what _amazingly clever _quip have you been dying to try on me today?" I knew I'd regret the snarky comment later, but that confused look on his fat face I was rewarded with was just to good to resist.

A scowl found its way onto Jakes face as he finally realized that the sarcasm loaded onto "amazingly clever" was an insult to his, horribly below average, intelligence.

"You've got a lot of nerve talking to me like that," he said, slowly edging closer to me, "especially when you consider what _you_ are."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I'm really starting to get annoyed. Ide have probably punched him by now if I didn't know he, or should I say his posse, could punch back. _Hard._

"I'll spell it out for you," he began smirking, "people aren't supposed to have tails, or scales, or a big round frill! Your not human you see, your not even fully a Pokémon, your just a freak!"

I have to get out of here fast, "Why don't you just-"

"Go away? HA! You still haven't got it through your head: you don't belong here!" he punctuated his statement by pushing me into the mud.

After a moment of laughing with his companions, the fat boy and his "friends" left to spread the news of my humiliation at their hands, no doubt twisting and warping the story to make me somehow to blame.

`Aww man,' I thought crestfallen, 'they got mud all over my new hoodie.'

I stood up and took a moment to make sure I didn't get mud on something valuable. After making sure nothing was damaged, I resumed my ten-mile jog back home.

…What? Oh! You're wondering why I have to walk ten miles just to get home. Well I live in Jubilife City, and, as great a city as it is; it has a terrible school system. The closest "good" school it ten miles north in Flouroma Town. My parents cant afford to move so I have to walk ten miles here in the morning and ten miles back in the afternoon for a "quality" education. Don't worry, I've been walking this same rout every weekday for the past two years, I'm used to it by now.

The jog home was uneventful, a few trees here, a patch of flowers there, a wild Pokémon every now and then, the usual.

Roughly two hours later, I arrived at an apartment building on the edge of Jubilife City.

I went to the third floor, apartment 2-16, dug my house keys out of my pockets, unlocked the door and went inside.

"Mom, Lizzy, I'm home!" I called out.

"Zach!" the voice of my 7-year-old sister called back moments before she appeared around a corner and tackled me with a hug.

I chuckled at the amount of energy my sister held as I attempted to regain my balance. She was babbling on about everything from missing me to how boring mom homeschooling her was.

"Lizzy! Calm down, I've only been gone a few hours!" I laughed out.

"ONLY a few hours!" she looked at me as if I had gone loopy.

"_If you two don't quiet down," _came the voice of my mother, _"you're going to bust someone's eardrums."_

I turned to greet my mother as she walked into the room. She was a Heliolisk, the generator pokemon.

Ok, pause. If I'm goanna be telling you this story, it's about time you found out: I'm a pokemorph. My mom's a pokemon, and my dad's a human. Please don't ask me how it works; I really don't want to know. Pokemorphs can use any move their Pokémon counter part can, but its considerably weaker. Pokemorphs can't be caught in poke balls either.

Specifically, I'm a Heliolisk pokemorph. I am lizard-like, covered in yellow scales and black scales in my hands and feet. I have a long, yellow tail with an orange stripe and a black tip. My head is covered in black scales instead of hair, with the exception of my lower jaw, which is yellow; and I have a forked tong. I also have a large, circular, black frill that, when expanded, is about three feet in diameter: and when not extended, rests on my shoulders resembling and Egyptian symbol of status. Said frill is lined on the exterior with orange triangles, making it resemble a solar eclipse when extended. I stand about 5'11", and I have blue eyes.

My sister, Lizzy, is a 'morph as well. However, she's a helioptile 'morph, not a heliolisk morph like me. She's covered in yellow scales with black scales on her hands and feet. She has a short yellow tail with a black tip. Unlike me, Lizzy actually has hair, black hair which is a little past her shoulders. Lizzie has two frills, one on each side of her head, both about a foot long. When closed, their roughly the same shape as a neck tie, mostly black with a triangle of yellow at the tip; when opened, the unfold twice so that both sides have three triangles at the edges. She stands about 4 feet tall, and she has blue eyes like mine.

Now where was I? Oh yeah!

"Alright mom, we'll settle down." I responded, completely oblivious to the huge gap in dialogue the narrator used to explain pokemorphs, as well as describe my sister and me.

Mom smiled, then frowned when she spotted the mud coating my hoodie. _"What happened?" _She asked worriedly.

I sighed. "Jake was just being a bully again, it's no big deal." I responded.

"_No big deal! This is the third time this week he's given you trouble. Sooner or later he's going to get you hurt." _Nagged my mom.

"Mom its fine! Really it is. He just thinks in weird 'cause I'm a 'morph." I reassured.

Mom didn't look satisfied but didn't push the subject anymore.

Time skip: diner

Dad had gotten home from work about an hour ago, right about when I finished my homework.

At the moment, we where all, with the exception of Lizzy, laughing at some joke dad had made about Muk. **(AN: the first one to guess the joke gets a shout-out and gets the opportunity to submit an OC!)**

"Oh! I just remembered," Came Lizzies voice cutting off our laughter, "tomorrow's inter-regional take your sibling to school day! That means I get to go to school with you Zach!"

"I don't know," I responded, "High school is pretty boring. Plus, wont you get in trouble of you don't show up tomorrow?"

"As long as I bring in a note that sais I was with you I wont. Please Zach, Please!" pleaded Lizzy.

"Mom, dad, what do you think?" I questioned.

Mom and dad looked at each other, then back at us then dad said, "If she wants to go to school with him, I say we let her."

"Yay!" cheered Lizzy, causing everyone to laugh.

**AN: Alright everyone, that was chapter one of Abra Kadabra Alakazam Academy! Please feel free to review me your thoughts on it. Please check out the poll on my profile about what pokemorphs i should include. Ive only written this and the next chapter so its the perfect time to vote or anyone who wants to submit an OC: Please PM me your guess as to what joke Zach's dad told and attach your OC to the same PM, No reviews about the OC please.**

**The OC submission form is as follows:**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Species: (Human/if pokemorph what breed of pokemorph. please note: this story is centered mostly on pokemorphs so if your OC is Human ill use them, but it may take a long time. Also note: no legendary pokemon pokemorphs and no pseudo-lengendary pokemon pokemorphs. You can, however, use a pokemon in a pseudo-lengendarys evolutionary line. Example: No- Garchomp Yes-gabite/gibble )**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Attacks: (only for pokemorphs. Maximum of 10 attacks please. Please point out any attacks you want your OC to learn as long as the total is 10)**

**Ability: (Pokemorphs only)**

**Skills: (Athletic, Tech savvy, etc.)**

**(Your grammar and spelling don't have to be great, just good enough for me to understand)**

**For Example, here's what Zach's OC form would look like:**

**Name: Zach**

**Gender: Male**

**Species: Heliolisk Pokemorph**

**Appearance: I am lizard-like, covered in yellow scales and black scales in my hands and feet. I have a long, yellow tail with an orange stripe and a black tip. My head is covered in black scales instead of hair, with the exception of my lower jaw, which is yellow; and I have a forked tong. I also have a large, circular, black frill that, when expanded, is about three feet in diameter: and when not extended, rests on my shoulders resembling and Egyptian symbol of status. Said frill is lined on the exterior with orange triangles, making it resemble a solar eclipse when extended. I stand about 5'11", and I have blue eyes. (I copied and pasted this 'cause I'm too lazy to write it again)**

**Personality: Friendly, if a little shy at first. He stays on the look out for kindred spirits, if he spots a wallflower, he always at least say "hi". He always stands up for friends. He can tend to switch between being an optimist and being a realist, but he's never a pessimist. Can be very snarky at times, severely dislikes people who pick on other people. Likes to sit at a high place (usually a tree branch) and read. Prefers to stay under the radar. Rarely gets mad, but when he does, run for the hills. Extremely protective of family and friends, especially his sister.**

**Likes: his family/friends, reading, running, warm climates.**

**Dislikes: bullies, people who are prejudges, cold climates**

**Attacks: Parabolic Charge; Quick Attack; Thunder; Thunder Bolt; Sand Storm; Protect; Electric terrain; Dark Pulse; Working on learning dragon tail but hasn't got it down yet.  
**

**Ability: Sand veil**

**Skills: An excellent runner, stealthy when he wants to be, good at climbing almost anything**

**Remember: try not to send me any Mary-sues, if Zach is a Mary-sue please tell me so I can tweak him. And yes, I use the term Mary-sue for both male and female characters. Anyway, please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Would you look at that! another update already! Now just let me say this: regular updates are not going to be a thing. the only reason this is up so soon is because its written in advance.**

"speak"

'thought'

"_poke speak"_

'_poke thought'_

_::texting/phone::_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

I fidgeted as dad drove me to school. I wasn't really nervous, just really unused to being driven to school as an alternative to jogging. But be honest, do you expect me to either A-Cary my sister ten miles in early morning, or B-make my 7-year-old sister practically sprint 10 miles to keep up with me?

I didn't think so.

Anyway, once we had arrived, I noticed to my relief that the school was packed with younger children. Good, this meant I wouldn't draw attention to myself for having Lizzy with me.

As for Lizzy, she could barley contain her thrill. This is the first time she had ever been to school, and she acted like she was in Disney land.

Before school started, I made sure to tell her not to let anyone find out she was a pokemorph. When she asked why, I told her simply that some people at the school didn't like pokemorphs.

The reason I even bothered telling her to act like she wasn't a pokemorph was because, unlike me, she looks close enough to human to pass for one. She has hair, her frills look like ribbons, Its not uncommon for young children to paint their faces to resemble pokemon so her yellow face wouldn't raise flags, and her scales are so small and soft they can pass for skin. She really has no Idea how lucky she is; she might even make it all the way to her teen years without having to face racism.

Time skip: lunch hour

The day passed how I expected it to: We had practically free period every class due to everyone bringing their siblings in. The only thing I found odd was that I had yet to run into Jake. I figured either I was getting lucky today, or Jake was absent: either way, I was glad I didn't have to deal with him and his gang harassing my sister.

Both Lizzy and me finished our meals within fifteen minutes. Shortly after eating, a young girl around Lizzy's age approached, the two of them where friends almost instantly. The girl was slightly pudgy, and I swear I recognize her face from somewhere.

I reasoned that I probably have a couple classes with her sibling, but something about her gave me a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. I dismissed this as school food giving me indigestion.

The two girls where playing happily with each other in the small out-door area students where allowed to eat their lunch; the two of them where playing dolls on one of the tables. I sat in a nearby tree reading, looking over every couple of minutes to check on Lizzy.

This continued for about fifteen minutes, before suddenly-"AAAHHHH!" came the pained scream of my sister.

Book now forgotten; I leapt from the tree to see what was happening. I found none other than Jake standing over the prone form of my sister.

"Get back sis!" he shouted; pushing the little girl –his sister- behind him, "its not human!"

I ran toward Lizzy to asses the damage, but what Jake did next caused me to freeze in shock.

He kicked her.

As though sensing the eminent violence; all noise stopped, Small pokemon quickly hid in their burrows, bird pokemon stopped singing, and even the most annoying bug pokemon refused to so much as buzz.

"Didn't I already tell the other one: we don't like your kind here!" he shouted kicking her again.

My normally cold blood boiling over in rage, I hissed at him like any other seriously pissed reptile would.

Hearing me, he turned and smirked. "What's the matter? Don't like it when freaks get put in their place?" Asked the demon spawn called Jake.

It took every drop of self-control I possessed not to beat him to a bloody pulp. "Back off, and you might survive this." I responded, my voice quivering in fury.

"Is that so." He said mockingly. He looked over his shoulder and spotted Lizzy trying to pick herself off the ground, causing his smirk to widen.

Before I could move, he spun around and gave Lizzy a kick straight to the throat. She crumbled to the ground, coughing and gasping desperately, tears of pain where running freely down her face.

The floodgates keeping my rage in check finally broke, and before the future-bloody-pulp could turn around to taunt me, I was sprinting the short distance between us.

He turned around just before I reached him. The sight of me sprinting towards him, frill extended, and murder in my eyes must have been pretty terrifying; because in the instant before my clenched fist broke his nose, I swear I smelled piss.

My assault, however, didn't end with one jab to the face. Oh no, that would be letting him off too easy.

As he reeled back clutching his nose, I grabbed him by the shirt caller, yanked him towards me, grabbed his arm, and flipped him over my head causing him to crash to the ground with a thud.

I jumped, and as I fell I used my downward momentum to plant my knee right where the sun don't shine.

By now, Jakes cries of pain had attracted a large crowd. One of the schools security guards ran towards me and attempted to subdue me.

I took him out with a chair.

In the time it took for me to knock the guard unconscious, Jake had gotten up and is now attempting to waddle away.

"Where the fuck do you think your going!?" I shouted, hurling the folding chair I had used on the guard toward Jake.

It hit him in the back of the head making him fall flat on his face.

I ran towards him, but before I got even half way to him, a second security guard tackled me. Then a third came to help hold me down. I struggled for a few moments, but quickly gave up and settled for sending Jake a fierce glair.

Time Skip: 2 Hours Later

I sat with my Parents next to Lizzy's hospital bed. The doctors had given her some pain medication that put her to sleep.

"_How did this happen?" _My mom finally asked.

All the school had told either of them was that I was expelled, and that Lizzy was being sent to the hospital.

"You remember that bully who keeps bothering me, Jake?" I began.

"_He did this!" _Shouted my mom furiously.

"Ill beat that fucker to a bloody pulp!" joined in my dad.

"And that," I cut in, "would be the reason I was expelled."

"You fought him?" asked my dad.

"It wasn't really a fight," I answered nervously, " it was more like me hitting him over, and over again…"

"Good job son." Said my dad with pride in his voice.

"W-what? Good job? Your proud that I got in a fight?" I asked shocked and more than a little confused.

"_Zach, you know how the doctor said that Lizzy sustained no serious injury? He also told us that if that blow to the throat had been any harder, it would have broken her neck. Even if she survived, she would be paralyzed from the neck down."_ Explained my mom.

"That's right," confirmed my dad, "you know we don't like that you got into a fight, but you where defending your sister! One more strong blow and we would all be mourning her loss right now."

I snorted, "Try telling the principal that."

"What do you mean?" inquired my dad.

"I mean," I explained, "Jake, the almost-murderer, got off with a smack on the wrist and a 'don't do it again'."

"What!"/_"What!" _came the infuriated roar of both my parents.

"How?!" continued my dad.

"His is the third richest family on the planet," I explained, "He can do what ever he wants and bribe the school to keep quiet."

"_That's horrible!" _my mom exclaimed, _"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" _

"Because A: The Principal is just as racist to 'morphs AND taking bribes from Jake, so he wouldn't have helped. B- this is one of the best schools in the region, and I didn't want to risk you taking me out. And C- I knew Jake was low, but I had no idea he would do something like this!" I explained my previous situation to my parents.

There was a pause.

"_Well don't you worry,"_ my mom attempted to reassure me,_ "well get you into another school. One that doesn't have a racist taking bribes in charge of your wellbeing."_

Just as my dad was about to say something, probably another attempt to reassure me, Lizzy began to wake. All eyes where on her as she finally came to.

"Hey Lizzy," I asked, "how are you feeling?"

It took her a minute to find her bearings, probably due to the pain medication, but eventually she managed to croak out a response: "My throat hurts."

"I know," I responded, "Jake kicked you pretty hard."

She frowned, tears beginning to well up in her eyes, "Why would he do that? I know I'm not like every one else, but why would he kick me for it?"

I sighed, "Some people are just to stupid to live with the fact that there are people out there who aren't exactly the same as them. Jake was just one of those people. I'm sorry you had to meet him."

"_Don't worry sweetie," _soothed my mom, _"Zach made sure that Jake wont ever bother you again."_

Lizzy tilted her head curiously, "Did you give him a spanking?"

Her innocent question made me chuckle, "You could say that."

Lizzy opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by the door opening and the doctor entering the room.

"Ah good, you're awake," noted the doctor cheerfully, "are you feeling better?"

Lizzy nodded timidly in response.

The doctor smiled happily in response to this, "Good. Mr. Adams," He directed his attention towards my dad and handed him a clipboard with a couple of documents and a pen, "I need you to sign some release forms."

"Of coarse." My dad responded looking over the forms and scribbling his signature at the bottom of them' before eagerly handing them back.

"Thank you, a nurse will be here in a few moments with her clothes." Said the doctor before leaving with the forms.

A few minutes later, a nurse arrived and handed us back Lizzy's cloths. I showed Lizzy to the bathroom to change, and then we all went home.

Time skip: The Next Day

I was looking online for a school that might accept me. Turns out, my old school was one of the only high schools in the region without a strict "No Pokemorph" Policy. The only other school I could find without the policy was super expensive and all the way in snowpoint city.

I sighed as I finally gave up and shut down my computer. I walked into the living room to find my dad and uncle Jim talking.

"Zach? What are you doing here; shouldn't you be at school?" Asked my confused uncle.

"Nope. I was expelled." I answered.

His eyes widened in surprise for a moment, then narrowed as he demanded, "Explain."

By the time I had finished explaining, uncle Jim was furious.

"S-so let me get this straight." Uncle Jim said with barely controlled rage, "This Jake, walked up to Lizzy, a seven-year-old girl, and –for no reason at all besides the fact that she's a morph- kicked her! And then, he nearly broke her neck by kicking her again! And YOU where expelled for defending her, but HE got off scott-free!"

"Well," reasoned my dad, "not totally scot-free. I think its safe to say that he will never have kids after Zach's little 'chat' with him."

The comment made me smirk, and I couldn't help but add, "To be honest, I seriously doubt he would have had kids anyway."

"Well, I guess that's a start." Said uncle Jim, "Did you find another school that would accept you?"

I shook my head, "The only other one that even accepts pokemorphs is all the way in snowpoint city."

It was Just then that uncle Jim's pone began to ring.

"Hello?" Answered my uncle. "Oh, hey Rose!" The person on the other line –rose- spoke, "What?" He glanced at his watch, "Oh shit! I'll be right their!"

Uncle Jim grabbed his jacket and hurriedly explained, "Sorry guys, I'm late for a date. I hope you find a new school Zach!" before rushing out the door.

"That's your uncle for you." Chuckled my dad while shaking his head.

A thought occurred to me. "Hey dad," I inquired, "Where are mom and Lizzy?"

"Your mother took Lizzy out shopping if I remember correctly." He answered. "Why?"

"No reason." I responded, "its just a little odd not seeing them at home."

Time Skip: The Next Day

I was on the computer again looking for a new school. Today; however, the search was just as fruitless as yesterday. So I, once again, gave up in favor of watching TV with the rest of my family.

We where about halfway through one of Gabriel Iglesias's shows, when suddenly there was a nocking at the door.

"I'll get it." I announced as I went to answer the door. I opened the door to find my uncle Jim looking very pleased with himself.

"Hey, Jim!" I greeted, "come on in."

"_Hello Jim," _Greeted my mom,_ "you look happy, did something happen?"_

"Something happened alright." Answered Jim.

"Well don't keep us in the dark," requested my dad eagerly, "what happened?"

"You remember my girlfriend Rose?" asked Jim.

"Yeah."

"Well, do you remember her friend?"

"Which one," I asked, "The one who talks too much, the one who thinks dad is single, or the one who mated a floatzel?" I used the term "mated" because marriage between pokemon and human is illegal. It isn't; however, illegal to be in a relationship and have kids with pokemon. Why are things like this, I don't know; but until someone changes things, mated is as close to marriage people like my parents can get. Just for clarification, mating doesn't mean sex; it's exactly the same as marriage, just less official.

"The one who mated the floatzel." He answered, "Well, he and the floatzel had a daughter who was having pretty much the same problem Zach is. So they did some digging and found out about a pokemorph-only school about a mile west of Oreburge City!"

"No way!" I exclaimed in surprise and happiness. This could be what I've been looking for: Not only a new school, but an escape from the constant racism, and, hopefully, an escape from the bullying.

"What's this school called?" asked dad.

Uncle Jim smiled and answered, "Abra Kadabra Alakazam Academy."

**AN: As you can clearly see, acting on Zach's weaknesses (Mainly his sister) is a double-edged sword. A very sharp double-edged sword. This chapter is a little longer than what ill usually write, I was actually considering ending it after the hospital scene and making the rest chapter three. But I realized something: why the fuck would you guys want a shorter chapter? Please review and don't forget to check out the poll on my profile. Oh and for people who want to send in an OC, the first person to send in a female buizel (through PM only, no reviews) will have their OC made a part of this. If the first person to send in a female buizel also happens to be the winner of the muk joke OC submission contest from the first chapter, the buizel will still be a part of the story, and the second place winner of the muk joke OC submission contest will also be included. Thank you for reading, please read and review.**


End file.
